


The Breath I Breathe

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137





	The Breath I Breathe

She wanted him home. She needed to have him by her side. She needed to feel his strong arms around her, telling her she was safe without any words. She wanted to hear his breath, feel it against her skin. She needed her mate. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be near her, not stuck at this desk with an endless supply of papers to go through. He needed to pull her against him until everything melted away. He desperately longed to shove everything onto the floor and rush to her. He wanted his mate. 

She isn’t sure how long she has been lying on the bed staring out the balcony doors. She can’t remember what she was doing or planning to do, the loneliness is too consuming. She can feel her lungs expand with every breath, but somehow she is sure she will waste away without him. 

He tries to focus on the client, but it isn’t working. Instead of the blonde-haired man in a grey suit sitting in front of him, he sees her. Her green eyes and her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. He hears her laughter when the client speaks about his unfortunate financial decisions. He mentally checks the time, only four hours to go.

She drags herself off the bed and over to the dresser. She digs in the top drawer until she finds it. She rips her lacy nightgown off and slides his old t-shirt over her head. Maybe if she surrounds herself with his scent, she won’t feel so alone, abandoned. 

He’s down to one hour. One hour and then he can pull her into his arms and bury his face against her hair. He can tug her body until it fits against his and then he can show her exactly how much he needs her, like a dying man’s last wish. 

She feels the wetness against her cheeks before she realizes she’s crying. 

He shoves everything into his bag and grabs his keys. He practically runs to the stairwell, the elevator will take too long. The expanse of the parking garage seems like a vast desert. His sedan so far away that he can’t even see it. 

The arms around her knees are too small, not firm enough. 

He shoves the gearshift into Drive as soon as the car starts; the door isn’t even shut yet. He speeds through the lot glad thankful that no one tries to cross in front of him. He isn’t sure if he would stop at this point. The yearning for her is too strong. 

She can taste the blood when she bites into her lip. 

As he speeds through the city everything is a blur. He doesn’t need to see the streetlights or the trees that line the road; he knows the way. He can practically hear her calling to him. 

She starts to whimper and shake.  
He pulls into the driveway. 

 

And then…  
She feels strong arms. She can hear a heartbeat much slower than her own frantic one. A deep voice softly telling her it’s okay, reassuring her that he’s here; she’s not alone. A jaw covered with rough stubble kissing her fears away. A hand finding hers and threading their fingers together. 

He’s home.


End file.
